Love Will Hold Us Together
by arneal9
Summary: Alex and Piper have been through so much in their relationship. But will love be enough to keep them together?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so don't judge me too hard. Reviews are appreciated so I know how to improve! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter<span> 1**

_Flashback_

"Please don't leave me"

The words slapped Piper across the face. She couldn't bring herself to look at her girlfriend. She hated seeing Alex so vulnerable.

"Okay."

Piper immediately regretted her decision. She knew she shouldn't stay, but she couldn't bring herself to leave Alex. Not now.

Piper walked over to the girl silently crying. Her heart broke seeing the love of her life so broken. She took her girlfriend in her arms and tried to comfort her. Alex leaned into the blonde and sobbed quietly. After several minutes had passed, Alex stood and walked to her laptop.

"I've got to call Nicky and let her know I won't be able to come in for a while. i've got to go home.I need to pack. Piper! See if you can find seats on the next flight to Vermont. I have to go back. I have to arrange the funeral. I have-"

Piper quickly cut her off with a kiss.

"Al, it's going to be okay. Just calm down. We'll figure it out. Together."

* * *

><p>Piper snapped back to reality when she heard Alex calling her name.<p>

"Pipes? Where's your head?"

"Just daydreaming. Don't worry about it babe!" Piper replied quickly. Too quickly. Alex sensed something wrong with the blonde.

"Piper, I know when you're lying to me. You know you can tell me anything."

Piper sighed, "I was thinking about the day your mom died. I was remembering the mistake I almost made. I'm sorry I ever thought about leaving you. I really am."

"Come here," Alex said as she pulled Piper onto her lap. "You have nothing to apologize for. I neglected my role as a girlfriend and treated you like shit. I don't blame you for wanting to leave, but I'm glad you decided to stay."

Piper smiled at her girlfriend. "I really got lucky when I met you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, real fucking lucky. You got a woman who was so absorbed with her own life that she abandoned what was most important to her. You."

Piper leaned in and kissed the woman. Alex deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue across Piper's bottom lip, asking permission for entrance. Piper allowed her fiancee's tongue in her mouth and allowed her to explore the blonde's mouth. Piper pulled away from the kiss first.

"I love you, Alex Vause."

"I love you too, my beautiful girl."

With that Alex stood, picking Piper up with her, and headed off towards the bedroom.

**Authors Note: Sorry it's so short, I'm knew to this. Please review so I know how to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once they got to the huge bedroom, Alex threw Piper on the bed and began crawling slowly towards her. Piper leaned against the headboard and welcomed the raven haired woman's advances. When Alex reached Piper she placed a light kiss on her neck. Piper shuddered at the action and instantly felt aroused. She began pulling at the older woman's shirt and Alex took the hint and pulled it off with the rest of her clothes quickly following. Piper followed suit and soon they we're in another passionate kiss. The kiss was filled with lust and desire. Piper began tracing the perfect planes of Alex's body, stopping only to tease her breasts. Alex hovered over the smaller girl, memorizing her every curve with her hands. She began to plant soft kisses all the way down Piper's body until she got to her navel. She kissed Piper's inner thighs causing Piper's breath to hitch. Piper was dripping with desire for her love's mouth to be on her center. She reached down and tangled her hands in Alex's dark hair.

"A little impatient, are we?"

"Alex-"

Her sentence was cut off by Alex sucking her swollen clit into her mouth. Piper began to moan louder and louder as Alex teased her sensitive center. Finally, Alex plunged two fingers into the blonde making her scream. She pumped fast, bringing Piper to the edge of climax when she suddenly pulled her fingers out. Piper groaned in protest, making Alex laugh.

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck m-"

Alex didn't give her time to finish before she pushed her fingers into Piper's soaked opening. Curling her fingers and bumping her palm against the blonde's sensitive clit. She could see Piper coming undone and it was almost enough to send her over the edge. Piper's inner walls clamped down on Alex's pumping fingers as ecstasy washed through her. Alex kept pumping until Piper grabbed her hand and made her stop.

Smiling down at her girlfriend, Alex felt like the luckiest woman in the world. She had a beautiful fiancee and a stable (not to mention legal) job. Alex thought about her past as she snuggled up to Piper. She realized just how lucky she was that Kubra was killed before he could kill her for leaving. She was lucky she got a job as the head of marketing for a major company. But most importantly, she was lucky to be marrying the love of her life in less that two months.

* * *

><p>The alarm waking the women for work came entirely too early. Piper got up first and went to start the coffee and breakfast. After 20 minutes or so, Alex heard a loud noise and got up to investigate. She walked into the kitchen to find Piper sitting in the floor, covered in eggs, and laughing her ass off. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.<p>

"Come on, Slick, let's go get you cleaned up."

Piper and Alex walked to the bathroom hand in hand. Alex started the shower while Piper got towels for the both of them. They climbed in and Piper pinned Alex to the wall and kissed her hard.

"Baby, we can't. We'll be late for work."

Piper moaned in frustration. She hated their rushed morning routines. They finished up the shower and got out to dry off. Piper couldn't keep her eyes off of Alex.

"I can feel you eye fucking me, just so you know."

"I can't help it, you're just too damn sexy."

Piper walked over to Alex and traced the salt shaker tattoo on her back. Alex shivered involuntarily at the touch.

Alex leaned into Piper and whispered, "We can continue this tonight. I promise."

Piper smiled in return and the pair went to the bedroom to get dressed and finish their morning routine. Alex went to the office and Piper went to the library where she worked.

When Alex got off work she dialed Piper's number. It rang four times before she heard the familiar voice that always made her heart flutter.

"Hey baby!"

"Hey, Pipes. Nicky called and invited us over for dinner with her and some new girl she's dating. She said to come over around seven."

"But, Al, I thought we were going to pick up where we left off last night?"

"No worries, babe. We'll be out of there by nine, and then you'll have me all to yourself."

"Good. I love you. See you in a few."

"I love you too"

Piper was a tiny bit upset by the sudden invitation, but decided the wait would be worth it. She headed home and was met by Alex at the door. She pulled the blonde into a tight hug and whispered that she missed her. Piper leaned up to kiss the taller woman and the kiss escalated quickly. Alex pulled away first, cursing for having to stop. They got ready to leave when Piper grabbed Alex's ass and whispered, "This is going to be an interesting dinner for you, Ms. Vause," with a sly grin.

**Authors Note: I don't know how often I'll be updating, but hopefully there won't be too long between them. Please continue to review and let me know how to improve!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry the update took so long. I've been swamped with school and work. I'll try and update more often now. Here's just a friendly reminder that I don't own any of the characters used in my writing. They're all property of OITNB. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**

The car ride to Nicky's was interesting, to say the least. Alex drove while Piper trailed her hand from the brunette's knee to her inner thigh. Alex wanted to pull over and take the blonde right then and there, but decided the "just fucked" look wasn't really what they were going for. They arrived at Nicky's at 7 and Alex was relieved to escape Piper's endless teasing. The couple knocked on the door of Nicky's apartment and shortly after it was opened to reveal the shorter blonde. Her hair was pulled up on one side and actually looked tame for once. This dinner must be important for Nicky to fix the mane that she calls hair Alex thought to herself.

"Vause! Chapman! It's about time you two showed up. I thought we were going to have to start without you."

"Oh shut up! We got here when you told us to. Not my fault Piper took so long to get ready."

Piper felt slightly embarrassed and knew her cheeks were probably pink. She was wearing a tight, navy blue dress with her hair pulled up into a ponytail; Alex was wearing a flowing black dress that came down to just above her knee with black suede pumps. Her dark hair was down with just a few curls added.

"Well don't just stand in the doorway, come in! There's someone I want you to meet."

The three walked into the living room where a petite brunette was waiting on the couch. She had shoulder length curly hair and bright red lipstick.

"Vause, Chapman, this is Lorna Morello." She said with caution

Alex and Piper both shook the woman's hand and told her hello.

"Dinner is ready if you guys are hungry," Nicky said to ease the awkward moment.

"Great! I'm starved!" Piper said with a mischievous look in her eye.

They all walked to the dining room. Alex and Piper sat at one side of the table while Nicky and Lorna sat across from them. By the time the meal was served, Piper already had her hand on Alex's thigh. She was slowly moving it up and Alex could feel herself getting wet. Piper got her hand to Alex's center and Alex moaned softly.

"Damn, I knew I was a good cook, but not that good!"

Lorna and Piper laughed while Alex turned a dark crimson color. Piper's teasing was endless and Alex fought to keep quite through the meal.

When dinner was finished and everyone had said their goodbyes, Piper and Alex walked out to the car. Once they got there Alex pushed Piper roughly against the car and kissed her deeply, trailing her hand down the blonde's back. She grabbed Piper's ass causing her to moan into the kiss. Just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended and Alex got into the car.

"What the hell was that?" Piper questioned.

"That was me showing you what you're going to miss when I withhold sex for the night!"

"What?!"

"Don't hate the player, Pipes."

Alex laughed at Piper's pouty expression and drove the couple home.

Once they got home, Piper pulled Alex into a hug and leaned up to kiss the taller woman. Alex pulled back to dodge the kiss causing Piper to let her go. The blonde sauntered towards the bedroom, stripping as she went. When Alex regained her composure, she walked to the bedroom. Her breath hitched when she saw her fiancee. Piper was laying on the bed in nothing but a black lace bra and matching panties. Alex immediately regretted telling Piper that they weren't having sex.

"Fuck, Pipes. You're going to make this really hard aren't you?"

"Oh, I intend to, baby."

With that, she stood and walked to the bathroom. A short while later Alex heard the water turn on and the familiar sound of the tub filling up. Deciding she would read to get her mind off of the incredibly sexy blonde who was naked in the next room, Alex picked up the newest book she had gotten.

After about 10 minutes of reading, Alex heard Piper moan loudly from the bathroom. Unable to keep herself focused, she decided to go see what the blonde was up to. When Alex entered the bathroom she saw Piper with her eyes closed and an erect nipple in her left hand and her right hand between her legs, slowly rubbing her pussy. The sight was too much for Alex. She quietly walked into the bathroom and knelt next to the tub without Piper noticing. She moved Piper's hand from her core and replaced it with her own. Piper's eyes shot open and Alex could see just how dark they were. Piper pulled the woman in for a kiss and pulled at her shirt, signaling that she wanted it off. Once Alex was naked, she sat behind Piper and pulled her against her. She moved her hands to Piper's hot center and heard her breath hitch. She teased the blonde's clit before pushing two fingers into the girl. Piper moaned loudly as Alex began to pump in and out. The blonde reached behind her and found Alex's center and began mimicking Alex's motions. Soon, both women were about to cum.

"Al, I want to cum together."

Alex slowed her pace and soon felt her own walls flutter. She began pumping in and out of Piper quickly and soon both women were falling over the edge.

Once they both came down, they kissed passionately. Piper stood and began to dry herself off, while Alex stayed in the bath.

"You coming?" Piper asked curiously.

"Hold on. I want you to see what I saw when I walked in."

Piper's face flushed as Alex began playing with her erect nipple. Soon, one hand was pumping in and out of her pussy as she moaned to herself. Piper thought she may cum at the sight of her girlfriend. Just as Alex was about to cum, Piper pulled her in for a kiss, sending the raven haired woman over the edge.

"Fuck, Al. That was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Oh, and, I win" Piper said with a smirk.

Alex frowned slightly but decided she would just have to get the blonde back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: please review! I enjoy reading about what you guys think! Leave ideas if you'd like and I'll see what I can do!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter's a couple of months after the last one I wrote. Thanks for sticking around!**

**Chapter 4**

Piper's alarm went off early on Saturday morning. She groaned as she slammed the snooze button down and reached out for her phone to check her messages. She had one new message from Polly that simply stated, "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty! Today's the day! I'll be over at 8:30 to help you get ready."

Piper jumped out of bed; it was already 8:15. In just a few short hours she would be marrying the love of her life and becoming Mrs. Piper Vause. They hadn't officially decided on changing her name, but she wanted to surprise Alex and show her just how much she loved sharing her name.

Polly arrived promptly at 8:30 and pulled Piper into a grand hug. "My Piper's getting married today," she stated simply, barely holding back the tears threatening to spill over.

"I'm so excited Pol. I can't believe it's actually today!" As the words left her mouth, the reality of what today was hit Piper. She finally gets to call Alex her wife. She felt at peace about everything. Now that Alex was hers, nothing could ever go wrong.

The morning was filled with fixing hair and makeup, making sure everything was in place for the ceremony and reception, and keeping Piper away from Alex until the actual ceremony. As Piper stepped into her dress, Polly let out a small gasp.

"What is it?" Piper asked, fearing the worst. If her dress was ripped or ruined she was going to lose it.

"You're gorgeous," Was all Polly could say. Piper was wearing a white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was fitted until her waist where it then began to flow naturally. Her hair was curled and twisted intricately on the back of her head. She wore white veil that came to her waist. She was the vision of pure beauty.

2:00 finally rolled around and Piper was bursting at the seams. All she wanted to do was get to Alex. She heard the music that was her cue and wrapped her arm around her father's arm. As she turned the corner to walk down the isle, the scene was one of pure heaven. The room had been decorated with white drapes to give a feeling of intimacy. There were pink roses scattered throughout the room and every eye was on her. She finally looked at the end of the isle at Nicky who had her arm on Alex's shoulder to keep her from running to meet Piper as she walked. Her breath was taken from her as she looked at the stunning woman waiting for her at the end. She wore a form fitting suit that accentuated her legs and waist. Her hair was pulled to the side into a ponytail with curls added. Piper made eye contact with her future wife and had to blink back tears. Alex was looking at her in a way that made her heart soar. Tears were running silently down the brunette's cheek and she looked at Piper as though she had hung the moon.

Piper made it to the end of the isle and Alex pulled her into a big hug. They pulled apart and stood facing each other. As the minister began, the two women got lost in each others eyes. Alex looked away when she heard her name being said.

"Miss Vause, your vows?"

"Oh, yeah, right." She was clearly taken aback and had to take a deep breath to focus her mind.

"One night, many years ago, I saw this beautiful girl sitting at a bar by herself. She was looking for a job but they said they weren't hiring. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her and decided I needed to make a move. Little did I know, that single move would be the greatest decision I ever made. Piper Chapman, you have made me the happiest woman on earth over the past few years. I love everything about you; the way your nose crinkles when you smile really big, the way you ramble when you're upset or nervous, the way you have to sleep with at least some part of you touching me. I love it all. I want to continue loving it for the rest of my life. I promise to love you forever, despite anything you may do. I promise to never let you go to bed upset, and to do anything to make you happy. I love you, Pipes."

By now the tears were steadily falling from Piper's eyes. The minister simply stated, "Miss Chapman, it's your turn."

Piper took a deep breath, shaking ever so slightly. "Al, I don't know how I can top that. You're my person. You have been since that night in the bar. You've always been inevitable to me. I don't know what I did to deserve your love, but I promise to spend the rest of my life proving my love to you; showing you just what you mean to me. I love you, Alex Vause."

The minister nodded and told them to exchange rings then said, "Alex Vause, you may kiss your bride."

Alex pulled Piper into a searing kiss. It was a kiss full of passion and love, but gentle and soft at the same time. Piper was the first to turn away, blushing profusely when Nicky whistled at them.

"Come on, Pipes. Let's go to our reception then I want to make love to my wife."

**Author's Note: Please, please, please review! I love hearing back from you guys. I do have a question, though. How are you guys liking the chapter length? Should I make them longer or are they good like they are? Please leave suggestions for me! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I know I say this all the time, but I'm really going to try and update more often now! This chapter is a little longer than they ****normally are, so enjoy! (Contains SMUT)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OITNB or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5**

Piper walked with her wife into the reception as everyone cheered for the newlyweds. They went around the room talking to everyone as they offered their congratulations. They were talking quietly in the corner when they heard "It's about fucking time you married her, Chapman!"

The two women turned to face Nicky and Lorna. "Actually," Piper said, "it's Vause now." A smile spread across Alex's face at Piper's admission.

"You changed your name?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with it, baby. Now everyone gets to know I'm yours and only yours."

"I love you so much, Piper Vause."

With that, Alex took Piper by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Alex pulled the blonde closer to her and began swaying back and forth. "How did I get so lucky?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Baby, I'm the lucky one. You stayed with me during the darkest time in my life. You loved me when I didn't love myself. I don't deserve you, but I will spend forever trying to show you how much I love you."

Piper wiped a tear from her eye and kissed the brunette softly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't care what you say, I'm the lucky one here."

The song changed and as the first notes of "Milkshake" played Piper and Alex looked over to Nicky who gave them a knowing grin. The two separated and began to move their arms in unison. They got through the beginning and started to grind on one another completely oblivious to the catcalls and whistles they were getting. "Get a room!" Alex vaguely heard Nicky yell. When the song ended Piper's face was red and she was laughing in the most adorable way. The only thing Alex could think of was how beautiful the blonde was. They continued to dance throughout the reception, when the DJ announced it was time for the Daddy-Daughter dance. Piper walked over to her father and he looked at her seriously.

"Piper, I know I wasn't the most accepting of this relationship at first, but I see how truly happy she makes you and I'm happy you married her. I haven't seen anyone look at someone the way she looks at you. I'm proud to call you my daughter, and if its okay with you, I would like to dance with her, too."

Piper motioned Alex over and her father turned to speak to Alex.

"Alex, you always look at my daughter like she's just performed a miracle. I see how much you love her, and I couldn't have picked anyone better for her. I love you like you're my own, and I would be honored if you would have this dance with me."

Alex was rendered speechless. She never had a father to look up to while she was growing up. She took Bill's outstretched hand and danced with Piper and her father.

* * *

><p>The reception finally ended and the newlywed couple got into the car waiting to take them to the airport for their honeymoon. Piper had decided on going to Cambodia. They boarded the plane and took their seats. Alex opened up a book and had just started reading when Piper leaned over and said in a sexy whisper, "Wanna join the mile high club?"<p>

Alex immediately put down the book she was reading and called a stewardess over and in her most professional voice asked for a couple of blankets. The woman quickly went and grabbed them. Alex thanked her and turned back to Piper.

"Baby, as great as fucking you on a plane and making you keep quiet is, I don't want our first time as a married couple to be on a plane."

Piper looked a little sad, but realized Alex was right. Alex opened her book back up and looked at Piper. "Do you want me to read to you?"

Piper nodded her head and curled up next to her wife. Alex began reading and soon Piper fell asleep listening to Alex's beautiful voice.

Too quickly Piper was woken by Alex kissing her. "We're here, baby."

They filed off the plane and made it through the airport in record time. The couple piled all of their luggage into the car Piper had arranged for and set off for their house for the next three weeks. The entire ride was spend with teasing touches and whispered promises of what the night would hold.

What seemed like an eternity later, they arrived at the extravagant house the Chapman's had given them as a wedding gift.

Alex grabbed their luggage and took it inside, telling Piper to wait for her to come back. A short while later, Alex returned and kissed Piper hard on the mouth, picking her up as she did it. When she pulled away she looked at the beautiful girl in her arms and said simply, "Welcome to your honeymoon, Mrs. Vause," while crossing the threshold to the house.

They barely made it into the house before Alex was kissing Piper. She carefully put the blonde down while never letting her lips leave the soft, sun kissed skin of Piper's throat. She had Piper backed against the door letting her hands roam freely along her fit frame. She moved her hands to the hem of the shirt Piper had changed into after the reception, pulling it over the blonde head of hair. Alex pulled the smaller girl impossibly closer as she made her way towards the bedroom, unclasping the red lace bra as she went. They got to the room and Piper took a moment to look around. The room was impossibly large with a king sized bed in the middle. Directly across from the foot of the bed were double doors leading to a balcony that overlooked the water. Piper smiled, she could get used to the view here. She pulled her attention away from the blue waters outside the door to see her wife looking at her with a look that can only be described as pure lust. Her green eyes had taken on the darkest shade of emerald possible and Piper knew she was in for a treat tonight. She took off her yoga pants and red lace thong with it and crawled onto the bed. Alex slowly began to undress and Piper thought she was going to come just watching her wife. The blonde began moving her hands down her own body. One hand grabbed her breast and kneaded it while the other moved to her dripping core. Alex removed the last article of clothing as Piper's fingers began circling her clit. The brunette climbed up and straddled her wife, stopping Piper's fingers as she went.

"No baby, that's my job," she said in a husky voice. She leaned down to kiss Piper and slowly kissed her way down the blonde's body. She got to her core and licked straight up her slit.

"Baby, I wanna do something different." She said as she climbed off of Piper.

She laid down next to her and instructed the blonde to straddle her head. Piper immediately felt herself get more turned on, if it was even possible. She lowered herself onto the brunettes eager tongue and had to grip the headboard to keep her balance. Alex began to lick, nip, and fuck Piper with her tongue and Piper knew she wouldn't last long in this position. The blonde moved her hand down to her clit and began drawing tight circles around it. Alex thought she would come at the sight above her. A very aroused Piper was riding her face and playing with her clit. Alex felt Piper's pussy flutter against her tongue and knew it wouldn't be long. Piper came crashing down as her orgasm overcame her. Alex caught her and laid her down on the bed. As she came down, Alex kissed her gently and Piper smiled up at the brunette hovering over her.

"My turn!" Piper said when she had finally recovered. She flipped her position with Alex and was laying on top of her. She placed open mouthed kisses on Alex's neck and moved to her breasts. She took one in her mouth and sucked it causing Alex to moan loudly. Alex's hips bucked involuntarily looking for some sort of friction. Piper put her hand on the brunette's hip and traced patterns there. She kissed down to her wife's core and paced an open mouthed kiss there.

"Pipes, please. I need you inside of me," Alex begged.

Taking mercy on the squirming girl beneath her, Piper plunged two fingers deep inside Alex's pussy. She slowly started pumping her fingers in and out and Alex's moans got louder and louder. As she pumped, she rubbed circles around Alex's clit and soon she was screaming something that sounded vaguely like Piper's name and some profane words. Piper pulled her fingers out of Alex and licked them clean. She moved down to Alex's dripping pussy and began licking her slit, sucking her clit occasionally. Alex laced her fingers in the blondes hair and pushed her further into her throbbing pussy. Piper took Alex's swollen clit in her mouth and sucked hard sending the brunette into ecstasy for the second time that night. She lapped up all of the cum that spilled out of her wife until Alex pulled her up to kiss her.

"I know it's cheesy to say 'i love you' after sex, but I love you, Pipes." Alex said contently.

"I love you, too." Piper mumbled, already half asleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Also, I made a tumblr, finally! Follow me: littlemustachioedtitpunch! Love you guys! Please leave reviews and such!**


	6. Author's Note- Sorry, guys

**Hi guys. I'm just letting you know that I'm abandoning this fic. I've simply lost motivation, and it seems like you guys have, too. You can still leave suggestions for me, and I'll explore doing some one shots, possibly. Or you can add me on tumblr at littlemustachioedtitpunch and send me prompts that way. Sorry to let you guys down; you were a great audience for my first fic. See you guys later.**

**-A**


End file.
